Saoul d'Amour
by Bittersweet Revenge
Summary: Draco décide d'exploiter Harry en lui faisant boire une potion qui lui fait croire que le Serpentard est son meilleur ami, mais il se met à lui en faire boire trop... l'amitié se change en amour... [HPDM]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Saoul d'Amour**

**Auteur : Bittersweet Revenge**

**Sommaire :** Drago décide d'exploiter Harry en lui faisant boire une potion qui lui fait croire qu'il est son meilleur ami, mais le Serpentard se met à lui en faire boire trop... ce qui complique un peu l'affaire... Harry/Drago

**Côte :** G... pour l'instant...

**Genre :** romance/slash (yaoi, si vous préférez)

**Couple :** Harry/Drago

**Disclaimer :** rien est à moi. ¬¬ sniff...

**Extra :** Cette fic est en fait la première histoire que j'écris du premier coup en français!

Je voulais juste préciser que la potion qu'utilisera Drago n'est pas de mon invention et fait partie du monde de J.K.Rowling...

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : La Bonne Idée **

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été le type de sorcier à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Fils d'un puissant Mangemort, il avait immédiatement appris que le pouvoir, si petit qu'il pouvait être, commençait avec le regard que lançait les 'composants de la société inférieure', comme disait si bien son père.

Question de morale éthique, il avait exercé le devoir de gagner cette autorité depuis son plus jeune âge, en commençant avec des elfes de maison, des servants moldus, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ses confrères Serpentards et aux autres élèves de Poudlard qui comprirent bien vite qu'il ne fallait pas lui mettre de l'ombre au tableau.

Il était bien vite devenu le 'prince' des Serpentards, et se faisait même respecter par les élèves plus vieux que lui. Sa renommée aurait été absolue... si ce Griffondor n'était pas venu lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues.

Depuis près de cinq ans, ce minable orphelin avec une horrible cicatrice sur le front et des lunettes ridicules n'arrêtait pas de se payer sa tête et de se foutre tout bonnement de lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la haine et colère du Serpentard.

Mais tout cela allait changer.

Rendu en sixième année, Drago avait décidé qu'il allait trancher son nœud gordien et donc résoudre par la ruse ou par la force, l'obstacle qu'était Harry Potter.

À ce moment même, Drago marchait à travers Poudlard, longtemps après le festin de début d'année. Les couloirs étaient vides et relativement sombres, et aucun son ne se faisait entendre à part les pas du Préfet qui résonnaient doucement dans le néant. Les mains agrippées l'une à l'autre dans son dos et un air refrogné sur le visage, il imaginait divers façons de ridiculiser et de se débarrasser de Potter. Il fallait bien sûr que ce soit un mauvais tour phénoménal, digne du Serpentard et des cinq ans qu'il avait passé à se faire ignorer et humilier. Et bien entendu, le fait que son père se soit fait démasquer publiquement par son ennemi ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Oui... il fallait que ce soit un coup formidable.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver de méfait assez digne pour défendre sa cause.

Poussant un cri de rage, Drago lança un coup de pied dans le vide et se laissa choir sur le rebord qu'une fenêtre, puis, après avoir poussé un long soupir de mécontentement, il se remit à penser.

Lui attacher un poids au jambes, lui faire bouffer du Branchiflore et le jeter dans le lac... et si il n'a pas le temps de détacher le poids, tan pis... Apprendre l'Avada Kedavra à Neville, lui dire que c'est un sort qui rend heureux et lui dire de l'essayer sur Potter... ouais, voilà que je délire... et en plus toute ces suggestions ne le dévaloriseront pas... il faut quelque chose de plus fort...

Drago roula des yeux, se releva et se mit à marcher avec le projet de retourner dans sa chambre, dans les donjons des Serpentards, après avoir fait un gros détour à pied pour se changer les idées.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Drago ne savait vraiment plus où il se trouvait. Il croyait être au septième, mais trouvait qu'avec tous les armures bordant les couloirs cela ressemblait plus au cinquième étage, et que si il était au septième il aurait au moins passé une fois devant le chemin menant à la tour d'Astronomie.

Une chance que je suis un Préfet, quand même, se dit il en pensant à Rusard qui ne se trouvait sûrement pas trop loin.

Il descendit un vaste escalier, prit le premier couloir à gauche et aboutit sur une très jolie terrasse avec des parois en verre teinté dans laquelle se trouvaient de magnifiques bouquets de roses noires.

« Ce château n'arrêtera jamais de m'étonner, » il murmura, étant sûr qu'il n'était jamais passé par ici.

Il allait ressortir de la petite pièce quand une statue solitaire attira son attention. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, étant faite de pierre blanche bien simple et formant le visage d'une sorcier que n'avait rien d'étonnant et il se demanda une seconde pourquoi il gaspillait son temps à la regarder quand la plaquette de métal brossé sur lequel était inscrit le nom de ladite statue le rendit pensif : Gregory le Moelleux...

Ça ne me dit rien, pourtant, pensa-t-il. Qu'à fait cet imbécile pour avoir été mis en statue?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec étonnement quand il se rappela que ce sorcier du Moyen Âge avait créé une potion... une philtre, en fait, qui faisait croire à son buveur que celui qui le lui avait donné était... son meilleur ami! Oui! C'est ça!

Si il ne portait pas le nom Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard était sûr qu'il aurait embrassé la statue tant il était heureux! Il avait trouvé son piège pour le détestable Griffondor! Il allait le ridiculiser en le faisant réellement croire qu'il était son meilleur ami!

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Oui, cette année allait être dure pour le Griffondor.

-------------------------------------------------

Ladite statue : La statue est mentionnée dans le premier tome dans la version Anglaise seulement, je ne sais pourquoi elle n'a pas été mentionnée en français. Son vrai nom est 'Gregory the Smarmy' et je l'ai traduit en 'Gregory le Moelleux'.

Et je suis désolée pour les paragraphes qui ne voulaient pas marcher l'autre jour... j'ai plein de problèmes avec mon truc pour éditer... ça m'énerve...

Un petit review s.v.p.? Dites moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer... 


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est pas long, mais je me dis que c'est mieux que rien...

Pour mes reviwers : VOUS ÊTES SUPER! Je vous adore! D

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : La Potion**

Le lendemain, Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque de l'école pour se renseigner sur la potion de Gregory le Moelleux. Personne n'allait dans la bibliothèque si tôt le matin, tout le monde étant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et donc il ne fut absolument pas dérangé, même pas par madame Pince qui buvait son petit café en lisant le journal derrière son comptior, trop ensomeillée pour observer tous ses faits et gestes.

Il trouva et lut la biographie de l'inventeur dans the deuxième volume du « recueil des véritables sorciers et sorcères du Moyen Âge », trouva avec un peu d'effort la liste des ingrédients qu'il fallait pour créer la potion puis se renseigna sur leur disponibilité sur le marché. Aucun ingrédient n'était trop difficile à dénicher où coûteux, mais il savait que la plus part n'étaient qu'en vente dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Bah, » se dit-il. « Je peut toujours envoyer la liste des ingrédients au propriétaire du magasin d'herbes et potions, lui dire de tout m'envoyer et laisser la facture sous le nom de mon père. »

La potion, communément apellée l'Onction Onctueuse de Gregory, était composée de seize ingrédients différents. Le Serpentad remarqua que beaucoup d'items étaient aussi retrouvés dans des potions d'amour, d'autres dans des contre-poisons, élixir de vérité et de mémoire. Certains étaient aussi utilisés dans le polynectar.

La concoction prenait de cinq à six jours à faire mais n'aurait pas besoin de sa continuelle supervision car il fallait tout simplement laisser chauffer à feu doux le premier jour, refroidir le deuxième, réchauffer le troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne mauve.

L'humiliation de Potter allait être précise et efficace. Avec une ou deux gorgées de cette boisson, il allait être persuadé que Drago était son meilleur ami, lui ferait confiance, le suivrait partout, lui obéirait. Le pouvoir du Serpentard allait être absolu. Plus de Griffondor dans ses pattes mais à genoux devant lui.

D'un coup sec, Drago referma le livre et se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers les tables de travail situées près des fenêtres. Une fois rendu à sa table habituelle, il tira sa chaise et s'assit, sortant deux petits rouleaux de parchemin de sa poche et rouvrant le livre de potions.

Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire attraper en sortant le livre de la bibliothèque car il était persuadé que la sang-de-bourbe et la belette rousse enquêteraient sur l'étrange comportement de leur compagnon une fois qu'il serait sous l'effet de l'onction et remarqueraient qu'il avait emprunté un livre plus ou moins suspect. Une chose mènerait à une autre et ils découvriraient son secret.

Une fois qu'il avait recopié sur deux feuilles les ingrédients et le protocole de mélange à suivre, il replaça le manuel où il l'avait trouvé et se mit en route vers la volière, voulant requérir les composants du philtre le plus vite possible pour machiner son plan diabolique avant la semaine suivante.

Il trouva son hibou dans l'oisellerie avec tous les autres volatiles de l'école et lui donna la seconde copie des ingrédients.

« L'Allée des Embrumes, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'oiseau qui s'envola instantanément.

Une fois qu'il avait disparu par la fenêtre, Drago se mit en route pour la Grande Salle.

--------------

Le Serpentard reçut une grosse boite en carton au petit déjeuner, le matin suivant. Il la prit à deux mains et quitta la Grande Salle pour aller l'ouvrir en paix dans son dortoir, loin des yeux indiscrets de ses compagnons de table. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de laisser savoir à tout le monde qu'il venait de recevoir toute sortes d'ingrédients magiques de l'Allée des Embrumes qui servirait vraisemblablement à faire une potion quelconque.

Il décida de faire la potion dans un des donjons abandonnés situés au milieu du labyrinthe de couloirs qui menaient tous à des pièces vides et inutilisées du sous-sol de l'école. Il ne serait pas dérangé par des professeurs où même par les élèves car ils traînaient tous plus proche des escaliers qui montaient aux nivaux supérieurs de l'établissement magique.

Le mélange fut enfantin et les mesures pas très précises ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Il mit peut être un peu trop de certains composants du mélange mais cela ne sembla pas avoir d'effets négatifs sur l'onction.

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement. Durant ce délai, il quittait continuellement plus tôt la Grande Salle où la salle commune des Serpentards pour aller vérifier l'état de son arme secrète.

Quand il voyait Harry Potter des les couloirs, il souriait intérieurement, des fois par pitié, sachant que sa vie allait bientôt basculer, probablement pour le pire.

Le formidable cinquième jour arriva.

Drago découvrit que la potion était d'un mauve plus éclatant que celui décrit dans le livre mais ne c'en soucia pas. Il en avait assez pour au moins quelques mois et il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer sa revanche.

Demain, il allait faire boire un verre de potion à Harry Potter et tout allait changer pour eux.

-------------------------------------------------

Les chapitres sont courts, oui, mais je vais essayer bien fort de les rendre fréquents. Reviewez, s'il vous plait!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, je suis de retour avec un autre petit chapitre!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Première Consommation **

L'enthousiasme de Drago ne fut qu'augmenté par le fait que le jour suivant se trouvait être un vendredi, et qu'en cette journée toutes ses classes étaient jumelées avec les Griffondors, ce qui attiserait la problématique que causait le fait qu'Harry et lui ne traînaient jamais ensemble bien longtemps.

La veille, il s'était acharné à remplir une vingtaine de flacons contenant tous une dose assez forte de l'onction. Il les avait bien agencées dans un coffret en bois qu'il avait logé dans un mobilier de sa chambre, sous un amas de tenues de soirées qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais à Poudlard.

Il n'avait soufflé mot de son projet à personne, excluant même Crabbe et Goyle de son plan diabolique. Pour que sa machination aie tous les effets désirés, aucun individu ne devait savoir ou même soupçonner que Drago Malfoy ait été l' auteur du le drame qui allait mortifier les Griffondors et le reste de la population scolaire. Il fallait donner l'impression qu'Harry Potter était venu vers lui de son plein gré.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'emballement maladif que son idée lui procurait. Sa vengeance allait être accomplie, son honneur allait être restauré, Harry Potter allait être détrôné. L'idée de tout cela l'enivrait à un tel point qu'il passait son temps à imaginer la réalisation de son projet.

Le vendredi matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure, empocha une des fioles de potions et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, se fichant royalement que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il devait effectuer son fait sans eux, de toute façon.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, ignorant le fait que personne d'autre ne se trouvait à sa table, et les plats devant lui se remplirent de nourriture appétissante. Il se servit un peu de tout et se mit à manger très lentement, observant du coin de l'œil les élèves ensommeillés qui rentraient, des livres sous les bras et le souci de devoirs non faits dans la tête.

Il remarqua que certains faisaient leurs devoirs le matin, ou les copiaient de leurs amis. Une fille de deuxième année écrivait une lettre, un élève tentait de se faire expliquer une leçon par un Serdaigle. Certains placotaient près de la table des professeurs pendant que d'autres relaxaient en buvant leur café et en lisant un livre. Un Griffondor de septième était même en train de fumer une cigarette moldue. Il perçut des hiboux rentrer et sortir, déposant des lettres à leur destinataires et repartant au plus vite.

Et lui qui croyait que rien ne se passait avant huit heures et demie. Oui, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais manger avant toute la populace était bien plus relaxant et intéressant.

Tournant un morceau de pain dans son chocolat chaud, il se mit à réfléchir, se demandant comment il allait faire absorber son philtre par la mascotte des Griffondor. Il ne pouvait pas gentiment passer derrière lui lors de son petit déjeuner et le verser dans son verre. Bonjour la subtilité.

Et puisque tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il approchait cet orphelin, quelqu'un aurait bien vite remarqué ce qu'il avait fait. Non seulement cela, mais ce Potter, entouré de tous ses gens, avait de grandes chances de regarder quelqu'un autre que lui après avoir bu la potion. Cela ruinerait son plan puisque Harry Potter croirait ensuite que son meilleur ami est Neville, ou peut être la belette rousse, ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour le Serpentard. Potter devait plonger son regard dans ses yeux après avoir bu la concoction. Il devait le fixer, et soudainement se demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais songé à rester à ses côtés. Ce serait sa perte. Le Serpentard allait le ridiculiser, le détruire. Londubat ou Weasley ne feraient jamais cela, ils verraient le comportement de leur ami comme étant normal.

Donc que pouvait-t-il faire? Laisser un verre d'eau rafraîchissant sur un podium après sa pratique de Quidditch? Absolument pas, ce serait pathétique. Durand un cours? Trop de chance de se faire voir. Commençant à s'énerver, le Serpentard décida d'arrêter d'y penser puisqu'une occasion allait bien devoir se présenter au long de la journée.

Juste à ce moment, il vit sa proie faire son entrée dans la salle, marcher machinalement vers la table des Griffondor, s'y installer et se servir de quoi manger. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler de loin. Pauvre petit! Il allait bien souffrir...

--------------

Aucune opportunité ne se présenta lors du petit déjeuner ni pendant leur cours de transfiguration. Vers midi, Drago ne cessait de tripoter la fiole dans sa poche, espérant pouvoir la sortir et déverser son contenu dans une boisson quelconque à n'importe quel moment.

Mais ce moment n'arrivait pas, et Drago commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain pour faire fonctionner son plan! Il avait attendu cinq ans, c'était bien assez. Il voulait sa vengeance, et il la voulait immédiatement. L'anticipation le rongeait de l'intérieur.

La fin de l'après midi arriva, et son inquiétude se transforma en agitation. Toute la journée il avait fixé le Griffondor, surveillant ses gestes, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action... il était même allé jusqu'à dire à ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était, qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux dans ses pattes aujourd'hui.

Potter s'était retourné vers lui à plusieurs reprises, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Et son ennemi ne répondait qu'avec ses yeux paniqués et suppliants. Son plan devait fonctionner, il ne pouvait tomber à l'eau. Ce serait si injuste, si immérité.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, Drago ne mangea pas. Il se fichait de tout. Il ne voulait pas remettre à demain se qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. La patience n'était pas un mot de son vocabulaire, pas quand il était associé à devoir attendre après Potter... à devoir remettre sa vengeance pour le lendemain. Non!

Drago se leva, frustré, et sortit de la salle en trombe. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait, par la ruse ou par la force! Une idée venait de lui monter à l'esprit. Ce soir était la réunion des préfets, et les deux imbéciles qui collaient à sa proie comme des sangsues étaient obligées de s'y rendre, laissant Potter tout seul. Drago devait profiter de la situation. Il n'allait pas aller à la réunion. Il allait forcer son rival de boire ce philtre.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la sang-de-bourbe et la belette rousse disparurent ensemble à la fin du repas, abandonnant leur ami. Drago attendit que celui-ci ait fini de manger et se mit à le suivre une fois sorti de la Grande Salle. Potter marcha sans but précis à travers les couloirs, n'ayant visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de perdre son temps, ce qui convenait fort bien au Serpentard.

Une fois rendu au sixième étage, loin de tout étudiant qui aurait pi les voir, Harry s'arrêta.

« Mais que veux tu à la fin, Malefoy? » grogna-t-il, se retournant vers son traqueur.

Drago se contenta de sourire car il savait que le moment venu d'agir était là.

« _Petrificus Totalus!_ » cria-t-il, dirigeant sa baguette vers lui.

Mais le Griffondor eu le réflexe de bloquer le sort avec sa propre baguette qu'il sortit immédiatement de sa poche droite.

« Mais que veux tu? » s'exclama Potter.

«_ Impedimenta_! » cria le blond.

Cette fois ci, le sort frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet. Il fut projeté par en arrière et fit collision avec le mur de pierre se trouvant derrière lui. Étourdi, il resta immobile au pied du mur.

Drago courut vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il sortit la fiole de sa poche, sourit, puis enleva le bouchon. Il tira d'un geste sec la tête de son ennemi par en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche comme si il était habitué de le faire. Harry fit un son, un son qui envoya une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale du Serpentard. Un son qui exprimait l'effarement, l'anxiété et la vulnérabilité du jeune homme. L'excitation monta en lui. Il fit couler le liquide mauve entre les lèvres de sa proie puis le força à fermer sa bouche. Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent subitement et il se mit à se débattre. Drago lui boucha le nez, ce qui doubla les ébats de l'autre sorcier.

« Mais avale, bon sang! » hurla le Serpentard.

C'est ce qu'Harry Potter fit à contre cœur. Il avala ensuite une bonne bouffée d'air une fois que son ennemi l'eu relâché mais garda ses yeux fermés. Il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner de lui, il était bien trop étourdi pour le faire. Un étrange sentiment était en train de le prendre. Le liquide qu'il avait absorbé était chaud. Il sentait sa gorge brûler, son cœur battre plus fort, ses émotions s'embrouiller... puis plus rien.

« Potter? » Drago murmura craintivement.

Le Serpentard vit deux grands yeux verts le fixant à travers ces lunettes si démodées. Deux grands yeux verts qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqués. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Des lèvres, un sourire. Un sourire simple et sincère. Un sourire craquant.

« Drago... »

Puis il tomba sans connaissance, laissant le Serpentard se noyer seul dans un océan de questions sans réponses.

-------------------------------------------------

:D cool ! Review ?


End file.
